Judge me not by my Father
by ClarinetRox88
Summary: When the daughter of a not-so-popular god decides to join the Avengers, she expects to be thrown in jail the minute she mentions her fathers name. Instead, she gets to join, and must save the world from a threat so close to home she never saw it coming...
1. Chapter 1

**TONY STARK, AKA IRON MAN**

Hello, my interwebz peeps. I suppose you would all like to hear about my friendship and adventures with Merida McIre, also known as the Black Baroness. And that's what this is about. I am Tony Stark, who is also Iron Man, and you, dearest reader, whom I do not directly know and am making up an appearance for are my captive audience.[what do you mean, Merida? Not-so-captive? Why you little…](Sounds of a fight ensue)  
I apologize. Ms. Merida just snickered and told Star Spangled Cap'n Crunch (That's Captain America) something about you not paying attention . Well, we then had a fight. And she just swatted me and told me that you _won't_ be my captive audience if I don't get on with the story. So, on with it, I am getting, hmmmm (Yoda moment!)?  
I'd better start at the beginning. Well, not the _very_ beginning, because then I'd be retelling two stories you have more than likely already heard. If you haven't you should. Yea. So, I guess I'll start at the good part(rhyme!).  
Anyway, we had beaten Loki into the dust, gotten some so-so Shawarma, and eventually went back to Stark Tower and played my heavily modified, custom multiplayer version of the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. And boy, did we have a blast! Most of us made ourselves, but I made Thor. I'm guessing that's why I got the GOD(Glare of doom) when he came back and called a meeting at three in the morning.

"We need more members," he said loudly, taking a sip of coffee from his "I weareth my mother's drapes" mug. I had bought it for him after we beat Loki, and I saw a customized coffee mug shop. Needless to say, we all had our own customized mugs.

"And how," I said, "Do you propose we do that?" before adding a "Thank you," as Clint (Hawkeye) handed me my coffee.

"I say we put up a billboard," said Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, as she took her coffee mug reading "I'm bada** and I know it."(we got an identical one for Nick Fury, but his didn't have the asterisks.)

"For some reason," said Clint as he poured himself a cup in his "Where's my Gimli" mug, "I doubt S.H.I.E.L.D would approve."

"I think," said Pepper, taking her tea from Clint with a kind nod and Thank You, "That we should just put up an announcement for Special People to come and tryout for the Avengers."

"S.H.I.E.L.D won't approve of that either," muttered Clint, to which Star Spangled Undies(still Captain America) said, "I think that's a great idea" at the same time I said, "Does S.H.I.E.L.D approve of anything?"

Silence ensued, before Natasha said, "I like the announcement… As long as it gets put on a billboard."

We laughed. Well, Steve just stood there, confused, and I don't think the Thunder God is aware of what a billboard is, but the rest of us laughed-and agreed that we would put up an announcement.

**MERIDA MCIRE, AKA BLACK BARONESS POV**

I stood out in the ridiculously lavish hallway, leaning against the wall and tapping my foot. Boredom didn't tend to sit well with me, as most of my family knew. I fingered the hilts of my swords and absentmindedly conjured a fire rune. I noticed a few stares, but they all dissipated when I shot them a glare. I considered-briefly- using my teleportation or double-creating to scare them off, but considering my Uncle was sitting in the next room, I decided against it. So, with a sigh, I extinguished my fire rune, and attempted to hear what was going on in the next room. They had accepted three people so far, or so I assumed by the fact that those three hadn't walked out of the room. Either that, or my father was really in there, kidnapping any who could stand against him.

You know what, scratch that. It was ridiculous. Anyway, Hello, listener(evil laugh) [Urg, sorry, Skyrim moment. Tony got me addicted to the stupid game, and I'm dark brotherhood . Married to Marcurio too.] So. My name is Merida McIre, at your service, daughter of A Scottish Lady(literally, a Lady. Like, aristocracy) and well… you'll find out soon enough. [I _will_ tell them Tony, just not now. I'm waiting for an opportune moment!] The people who had gone inside were a man and a woman, and then a dark skinned man wearing a black bodysuit. In fact, surrounded by all of these costumed people, I felt underdressed. And old-fasihioned in my flared longcoat. Which was ridiculous, obviously.[Hey Tony…Tony what are you….]

[static]

**TONY STARKS POV**

I figured I should tell this part of the tale[No, Meri, I am _not _overloading their brains.] We called for a " ", and in she came, dressed in a black layered longcoat over a green tunic and wearing black pants tucked into black boots. She looked utterly old-fashioned and yet completely up-to-date. She just had that prescence.

"Hello," I said, interest peaked, "You are Ms. McIre?"

She bowed in a dramatic way, making a flourish with her hand as she said, "I am called Merida, or the Black Baroness."

"And, Merida," I said, "What is your power?"

"Well," she said, before clasping her hands together, "I can do this."

She spoke a word and suddenly there were hundreds of blue lights everywhere, dancing and flickering like flames. She made them dance around our heads before she made a cutoff gesture and they disappeared. Then, in another motion she drew two swords and began to do a dance with them, cutting down imaginary opponents. She moved with grace and precision, and soon after that, she, after a slight hesitation, teleported to one side of the room and, after that, created a hundred of her before there was only one.

And that, my friends, gave me a twang of suspicion. Thor, however, made that suspicion fact when he said,

"That magic is familiar to me," he boomed, "Tell me, girl, who is your father?"

She sighed, holding her hands up. "You've caught me," she said, "My father is Loki Laufeyson"

All hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2:Loki'd!

**Hello all, I don't own the Avengers! This requirestones of cleanup- all Lokis fault.**

Chapter Two: Loki'd!

THOR ODINSON'S POV

(static). How do you use this device? Press this button? Yes? It is on? Ok.

Hello, little mortal. Merida tells me that when I say that I remind her of Sheogorath, however, she refuses to tell me who Sheogorath is. I hope he is a nice man.

When Merida revealed herself to be my niece, we all attacked, swinging weapons at her head and shooting things at her. She was extremely scared after Clint almost hit her in the knee with an arrow. (why is that so funny, Tony? I imagine it would be painful!). At that point she began to scream that she was innocent.

"Stop attacking me!" she screamed, "I am innocent! Innocent!"

"Innocent?" said Tony with disbelief, "You are the daughter of a murderer, and a super villain!"

"That murderer is my brother!" I defended, to which they all(even Merida) said, "He killed thirty people in two days!"

"He's adopted." I amended, and Merida flailed her arms about.

"I met you once, Tony Stark!" she cried, and Tony looked as if he suddenly recognized her.

"You're that Aristocrats daughter," he said, and she nodded.

"Did I seem evil then?"

"No, but did I seem like a hero then?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"The point is," said Merida, sighing, "You would judge me by the deeds of my father, who I knew a very different side of. He was very kind to me and me sister. Face it, Avengers, we both know a different side of my father. And the one I know would not want me wasting my time trying to join a group that is blinded by hatred. Peace out. Oh, and goodbye Uncle Thor. Come over sometime!"

And she left.

MERIDA LOKISON'S POV

I'll be the first to admit that I overreacted, but that doesn't mean I regret the decision I made. By doing that I showed the Avengers that they were an option- I didn't need them. But they needed me. Clint needed someone other than Pepper to drink tea with at four in morning with. Tony needed someone who knew as much about Skyrim as he did, Pepper and Natasha both needed a girl they could get along with, Bruce needed someone as smart(and humble) as him, and Steve needed someone who loved history like he did. And Thor needed his niece.

I knew they needed me. So I wasn't surprised when they all chased me out of the building and onto the street, Tony shouting something about truth serum, which made Clint frown and go inside, leaving me to be thrown over the Hulk's shoulder, which ended with me saying to Steve, "Are you sure Barton won't poison me?"

"Trust me, ma'am, Agent Barton's the only one around here who can cook. If any of us tried, we would probably end up poisoning you-on accident, of course."

"Hulk smash." said Hulk sadly, and Steve patted him on the back.

"That's okay. I'm sure you wouldn't mean to smash the cookware."

I raised an eyebrow at him, but he shrugged.

So that was how the Avengers fed the homeless girl lunch.

The end.

Haha, did I get you? Did I? [Loki: Loki'd!]

They did feed me lunch, but it had truth serum in it, which tastes like a nasty mix of grass, garlic, and cat pee(what I imagine it would taste like). It was nearly masked, but it was still undeniably there, and I almost gagged. To be polite, I merely grimaced. I noticed Clint saw, and looked horribly disappointed, but I smiled at him and said,

"These potatoes are really good..."

"She's blocking the serum!" cried Tony, at the same moment Natasha said, "What did the serum taste like?"

"Grass, garlic, and cat pee, though it was barely tasteable."

Tasteable. Is that a word? It is now.

"It's working." said Clint, before asking, "Did your father send you?"

"No."

"Are you a liar?"

"I try not to lie."

"Do you honestly want to join the Avengers."

"No. I want to rule the world."

"I knew it!" cried Tony, throwing his arms out,and I rolled my eyes.

"Sarcasm, Stark." I said, folding my arms.

"But it's truth serum!" he shouted, shocked.

"She never said what world she wanted to rule," pointed out , who was wearing a different coloured shirt and a pair of jeans, instead of slacks.

"Uh," I said, looking at Banner, "Weren't you wearing green before?"

"When I change into the Hulk,my clothes get destroyed. I had to change." he said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"You go through a lot of clothes?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Do you ever talk to your father?" Rogers asked, kneeling next to me.

"Yep." I said, then clamped my hands over my mouth. Stupid brain, stupid tongue, stupid serum. I swore in my head, throwing in some Nordic curses for good effect. when I had finished my mental swear-fest, I noticed everyone looking at me, astonished.

"Did...did I say that all out loud?"

Tony looked amazed, and blurted out, "I didn't know half of those words!"

"That's because half of them are Norse," I said, blushing.

"I like her," pronounced Tony, and I fell over. When I got up, I said, "you just hated my guts a minute ago!"

"I wasn't sure about you a minute ago," retorted Tony, "and besides, I know now for certain you aren't working for your father."

"How?" I asked, and then the disembodied voice of JARVIS said, "When you were being questioned, though your temperature stayed average, your heart rate sped up."

"Good liars keep their heart rate steady," said Tony, "And your father is the Liesmith."

"So welcome to the team," said Clint, grinning.

"Do you play Skyrim?" asked Tony.

"Of course," I said.

Later that night- it might have been the next morning, in fact, because Tony and I were having way too much fun fighting Bandits, Forsworn, Hagravens, and the occasional dragon- I finally got to my room(more like suite- it has a fricking minibar) and fell asleep, exhausted. And, like most nights for the past few years, I found myself in a giant library, sitting in a gold armchair opposite my father, who sat in a dark green one. He looked as handsome as ever, if a bit thinner than the last time I had seen him. His black hair was shoulder length, slicked back, and flipping out, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. His pale lips were formed into a happy smile, and he reached out his arms.

"Meri!" he said, and I hugged him. He smiled wider, and said, "So you got in?"

"Of course I got in," I scoffed, "though they thought I was spying for you."

Loki laughed, a genuine laugh that not many people got to hear. "I wish you were spying for me," he remarked, and I smiled at him, saying,

"Never."

We talked like that for most of the night, and just as usual, though It seemed as of I had been awake all night, I still felt rested when I awoke... At eleven A.M.

"Miss McIre,"said JARVIS, "You are required on the floor above."

"Should I get dressed?" I asked, standing up and stretching,

"It was not required."

I laughed and dressed anyway, before taking the elevator up a floor. There I saw a rather tall black man standing in the centre of the room, apparently having an argument with the Avengers. I noticed he was wearing a black eyepatch.

"Nice coat!" I said, drawing attention to myself. The black guy turned around and I decided he looked like a space pirate. As everyone stared at me, I said,

"Er... argh?"

"Merida McIre Lokison." said eyepatch, "you are under arrest."

"WHAT?" I screeched, making Tony have to stifle a giggle. It turned out badly though, and Eyepatch turned on him.

"Stark," said Eyepatch, "you are harbouring a criminal."

"I'm the daughter of a demigod," I said, deciding the best way to deal with this guy was to act like the princess I was, "I am not a criminal!"

"Your father is a criminal."

"And?" I asked, "my father is facing his crimes in Asgard."

"We don't know that. They could be partying it up up there."

"They aren't." I promised darkly, and the temperature dropped a few degrees.

"You're still under arrest," said Eyepatch, holding his handcuffs expectantly.

"Who are you."

"Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D Director." He said, and I saluted.

"I've heard of you," I said, "Sir." I stuck out my hand, and he clamped a handcuff on it. He clasped the other one to his wrist, and as I scowled he said, "So you don't run away."

"You know," I said, "I'm a princess. You could start a war!"

"Too bad," he said, and then everything went dark.

When I woke up, I was inside a green cell. Fury was outside, and I scowled at him.

"Was it necessary to knock me out?" I asked, folding my arms.

"We couldn't let you know where you are."

"I already know. Your 'secret' helicarrier."

Man, I sounded like my dad when I said that. And fury apparently thought so too, because he paled slightly.

"What did your father tell you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. We know you keep in touch with your father in dreams."

"I didn't dream, Fury. You knocked me out."

"Mmhmm."

I leaned forward and slammed my fist against the glass. I stared at him, and said darkly,

"Mark my words, 'Director' Fury. This cage will not hold me for long. And when I am free, you will face real power."

Shamelessly steal your fathers lines: $400

"Well, tell me if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."

He turned to walk out of the room, and I said,

"A drink."

"What?" he turned, and raised an eyebrow at me. "Like, apple juice?"

"Alcohol. I want a drink."

Do a Tony Stark: $600

He gaped at me, then shut his mouth with a snap and said, "Uh-uh. We are not giving you a drink."

The look on Fury's face? Priceless.

"Listen, Eyepatch, I am old enough to drink alcohol, and though I'm guessing your afraid to give me alcohol for two reasons, one being you had a party and Thor drank, and two you think I'll be super boosted from the alcohol-enough so I can be free- I assure you that is not true. I simply have a headache."

"Fine," said Fury, "I'll get you a drink."

And he walked out of the room.

LOKI LAUFEYSONS POV

I got word first from Odin and then from my adopted mother that my daughter was in danger. And then they gave me a bit of leave-parole, if you want to go by Midgardian terms- and Sif was my guard-parole officer. Thankfully we were leaving Fandral behind. Even though I didn't mind the other two of the Warriors Three, I did not want Fandral flirting with my daughter. Even if she would beat him up because of it.

"My Prince," said Sif, and I sighed.

"Lady Sif, just call me Loki, please."

"Loki-do you have a plan?"

I chuckled, smirking, which made Sif raise an eyebrow,

"Of course I do. It's crazy, but no crazier than going into Jotunheim, and a lot less likely to cause unseen plot twists that will surprise the audience."

"Ah. So... It probably involves the Avengers?"

I nodded, and we reached the rainbow bridge. My brother managed, somehow, to rebuild it, and the Bifrost was back up- and Heimdall was back in a job.

"My lord, Lady," he said, nodding to each of us, "Your mission brings much hope to the people of Asgard- and to your future, Loki. This is the path to redemption."

"What if I don't want to be redeemed?" I asked, but only received a level stare from Heimdall. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the Bifrost, and soon enough we were out of Asgard and on top of the S.H.I. Helicarrier. There, also on top, was Iron Man and Thor. Our presence did not go unnoticed, as Iron Man turned and raised his hand.

"You...you ruined my tower!"

"And you fixed it," I said matter-of-factly.

"I'm guessing you're here to take your daughter and make her evil?"

"I'm here to rescue her. I'm on... Parole."

Iron Man laughed loudly, and said, "and this is your parole officer?"

"Brother!" shouted Thor, and hugged me. I yelped, and tried to move.

"Crushing... Lungs..." I gasped, and he let me go.

"We will rescue Princess Merida!"

When we actually found the cage, we found Merida playing a Midgardian game system while drinking a glass of wine. She looked more bored than anything, and I suddenly had an idea.

"Thor," I asked, "Can you and Iron Man cause a diversion outside the ship? I have an idea."

"Dad?" asked Merida, looking up and coming to the glass, "they knocked me out to get me in here. And apparently they want to know your next plan. They seem to. Think you're partying it up on Asgard."

"We'll get you out, Meri," I promised.

"Lady Sif, you and I need to go cause a distraction on the bridge. Meri, create a double outside the cage."

I grinned at the melted remains of the camera.

"We're recreating your escape, aren't we," said Iron Man, "Minus your minions."

"Oh no," I said, smirk getting larger, "You're the minions."

Tony Stark scowled, his faceplate came down, and he and Thor took off.

Sif and I ran up to the bridge, where we found Nick Fury, Agent Hill, and a whole bunch of other agents. Fury saw me first, and shouted, "Code red, Code red!"

Everyone began shooting at us, but I stopped the bullets and sent them back.

"Puny mortals," I said, "You thought you could defeat me? I might have forgotten about your puny planet, if not for the fact that you thought you could lock up my daughter and get away with it. You mortals are all fools. It was foolish of you to doubt the might of I, Laufeyson!"

I saw one agent slip away, probably to go check on my daughter. I knew Merida knew what to do, so I let the agent go.

"Sir," cried one agent, "Iron Man and Thor are taking down one of the engines!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Fury, stalking up to me, "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing," I said with a smirk, "They decided to help me all on their own."

"Loki, you are going down." said the angry man, and as the ship shuddered, I said, "No, I think you are 'going down.'"

"Two engines out, sir."

I tsked in a fake sympathetic way.

"And no Avengers to save you."

Merida appeared next to me, and said, "Hello, father."

"Take my hand," I said, addressing both of them. They did, and, concentrating, I teleported us out of the ship. We met Captain America outside Stark Tower, and he gaped.

"Give me your Avengers card," said Merida. Rovers handed it over, and she said, "Tony, Thor, come back to Stark Tower pronto."

TONY STARKS POV

Was I surprised when Loki appeared with a pretty lady(OW, Pepper, that hurt! She isn't my type anyway...)? Yes, yes I was. Even moreno when I teamed up with him to break Merida out of S.H.I.E.L.D custody. But I decided to go with it, especially when we found Merida playing Skyrim and drinking a glass of wine in Loki's old cage. And when Thor and I blasted a hole in the wall, I said, "Hey, Thor... Am I Barton, or Selvik?"

"Clint," said Thor in all seriousness.

"JARVIS," I asked, hovering above the front right engine, "What is the best way to blow this thing up?"

"Sir, Thor should conjure lighting at the middle and you should hit where it is attached, sir."

So we did. I shot beam after beam at the damn thing until it was barely hanging on. And then we moved to the next one.

"I never thought I'd be destroying the engines on this thing," I yelled, and then Merida's voice came over my helmet.

"Tony, Thor, report back to Stark Tower pronto."

"C'mon, big guy," I said, "Reindeer Games and Princess want us back."

We got back to Stark Tower, and found Loki drinking some of my Whiskey while Merida scribbled frantically on a bit of paper. The pretty woman stood off in a corner with Pepper, who looked slightly scared about the three Asgardians in the tower. Rogers was in a rather uncomfortable position- Clint and Natasha were kissing, no, making out-on the couch beside him, and Banner was also in a corner, though he had headphones on and was holding an iPad.

"Reindeer games!" I said loudly, as Pepper rushed over and hissed,

"What the hell is Loki doing here?"

I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Pepper," I said, "Reindeer Games helped us save Merida."

"I resent that name!" said Loki, and Merida spoke up, pulling her father down beside her.

"Everyone, come here."

We all moved to my bar, and Merida sat down.

"I'm sure you all would like to know why my father-Loki- is here. He is on... Parole, basically, and that woman there is the Lady Sif. My father, along with Tony, Thor and Sif, broke me out of the very cage used to hold my father."

Natasha gasped, and Clint looked slightly worried.

"This, of course, means that S.H.I.E.L.D is now our enemy. I want everyone to suit up, and prepare for attack, because S.H.I.E.L.D thinks my dad is trying to take over the world... Again."

Just as she finished her sentence, S.H.I.E.L.D agents burst through all of the windows and began firing.

"Avengers, assemble!"

A/N:Hope you like! Search the Loki'd Video on google and do the Vimeo one.


	3. Chapter 3: Hide&Seek-Avengers Style

**I'm a bad author, yes. I know this, and I am _very_ sorry. I listened to "Scotland the Brave" while writing this chapter- Merida is very proud of her homeland, and this is her favorite song.**

_"Let Italy boast of her gay gilded waters_  
_Her vines and bowers and her soft sunny skies_  
_Her sons drinking love from the eyes of her daughters_  
_Where freedom expires amid softness and sighs._  
_Scotland's blue mountains wild where hoary cliffs are piled_  
_Towering in grandeur are dearer to me_  
_Land of the misty cloud, land of the tempest loud_  
_Land of the brave and proud, land of the free."_  
-Scotland the Brave

MERIDA MCIRE'S POV

I dove for the ground when S.H.I.E.L.D burst through the windows, which were ridiculously oversized. Glass rained down around me, and booted feet hit the ground right by my face. Rolling over onto my back, I spied a skinny woman with severely short hair towering over me. She was reaching for her weapon, so I slipped into fight mode. My fencing lessons had paid off, even though my twin swords were still in the guest bedroom Tony had leant me. I rolled backwards, slightly wincing as glass sliced my shoulders- I was only wearing a tank top- and then pushed off of the ground with my shoulders, launching my feet into the woman's stomach. I botched the landing slightly-stumbled a bit- but then I had a moment to check where the rest of the Avengers-plus my dad and sort-of aunt Sif- were.

Tony shouted something, which sounded like "I just replaced those windows!" as his face plate lowered. Uncle Thor was sort of throwing agents around, trying not to hurt them too badly. My dad was also, it seemed, trying not to do too much damage, though he was hurting them more than Thor. Sif seemed to have gone into war mode, bashing people with her sword over the head. Banner was sort of milling about in the corner, waiting, I supposed, to hulk out, while the two Master Assassins were throwing around their colleagues. Captain America was bashing people with his shield-kind of ironic, I thought. And me? I conjured a fire rune and threw it at the face of the first agent who turned his gun towards me, also yelling at him "Eat _Kaen_, mindless government drone!"

That caused me to receive a puzzled look from Hawkeye, which I ignored. My father looked over at Tony, who said, "I'm sorry, Reindeer Games. That drink'll have to wait."

My father grinned in a feral manner, responding with a "That is quite horrible," as he threw an agent over his shoulder. Another agent ran towards me, and I grasped his wrist and kicked him in the nads. Another punched me in the stomach, and I threw him onto the ground before screaming, "_Stop_!"

The violence ceased just as Tony kicked a SHIELD Agent into his bar, which caused glasses to shatter and liquor to spill.

"Why," I asked, "Must we _always_ fight?"

The skinny woman wiped blood away from her eye and said, "Both of you, the god and the daughter, are wanted for crimes against Earth. Loki was _supposed_ to be facing justice in Asgard, but now that he's back on Earth he will face our justice instead."

"Says who?" Asked Tony, making the woman send him a glare.

"Says the council."

"Question," he said, "Would this be the same council that sent a nuke towards Manhattan?"

Her eyes hardened, and she went to open her mouth just as Hulk- _go Bruce- _knocked her out the window and into the waiting arms of a jetpack man. She screamed, "Retreat!" and everyone left quite quickly. We cheered and high-fived- or, well, us modern day humans did. Tony almost knocked me over with his suit, and Hawkeye looked slightly sheepish at having beat up the organization he was working for. I honestly don't think Natasha cared. She was grinning, but quickly regained her composure and glanced at Tony, saying,  
"We need to get out of here."

"Alright," said Tony, "I've got a home upstate that SHIELD _shouldn't_-" here he shot a look at Barton and Romanoff- "Be aware of. We can go there, stay there, recuperate, get Fury out of our hair… Bruce can put some clothes on…"

My mistake, I realized seconds later, but I looked over at Bruce and then immediately away, coughing and trying to desperately clear my mind of the image.

"Honestly!" Dad said, standing inbetween me and the rest of the Avengers as Pepper whacked me soundly on the back, "Have you no decency?"

"Sorry!" yelled Bruce, his footsteps retreating. Pepper glared at Tony, who was looking at her with puppy dog eyes. "_You_ can get him clothes," she said, shaking her head.

"Alright," said Tony, and gestured to Hawkeye, who sighed and moved off. Cap was still blushing and Uncle Thor looked mildly angry, but other than that and my mental scarring, we were all fine.

"Well," said Tony, "I'll tell Happy to get the car ready, and then we can head out- that is, if Rock of Ages and Point Break here can handle it."

Dad scowled, but Uncle Thor placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. Just then Bruce reappeared, clad in clothing(thank the gods)and looking sheepish. I grinned at him and mouthed, "Apology accepted."

"_Thank You_" he mouthed back, and I shrugged. Honestly, I had seen my step-siblings naked before- when you live in a large house, you often times can't hear anything through the thick doors. I can't tell you how many times I've walked in on my brother Hamish changing and had to run away, shielding my eyes(or was I S.H.I.E. my eyes? Hehe).

Tony had us all follow him downstairs into a rather large garage area, where he proudly gestured to a large(metallic-blue)mini- van that had the faces of the Avengers plastered on the side, and the insignia was on the hood.

"Excuse me," I asked, "Aren't we supposed to be, um, _Undercover?_"

"This _is_ undercover for Stark," said Natasha, opening the door, "Can I drive?"

Tony blinked. "Are you crazy, woman?" he asked incredulously, "Let you drive _my_ car?"

Natasha gave him a look, and Tony sighed. "You can ride shotgun," he muttered, and Natasha jumped in, leaving the rest of us Avengers(plus Loki and Pepper) to get into the back, grumbling.

"There aren't even enough seats!" exclaimed Pepper, and Tony hit a button, revealing a bench seat in the front.

"The official Avengers vehicle is always prepared for an extra passenger!" he announced, and I snorted, earning a glare as we pulled out of the garage. Suddenly, Dad gasped and looked at me, saying, "Meri! Your sister!"

"Sister?" asked Tony, and I shivered.

"Please don't," I said, "You sound like Darth Vader."

"No, Luke, _I _am your father!" yelled Tony. Thor and Steve looked very confused, Thor even saying, "I- I am _very _confused."

"Tony!" I yelled, chucking an eraser I had found in my pocket at him, "You are not my father! And you're confusing Uncle Thor!"

"There is no way I will survive with my sanity in a car like this…" muttered Pepper, rubbing her temples with her fingertips. I patted her shoulder kindly.

"We'll be lucky if _any_ of us do."

Tony's house was gigantic. It was in the country, which was nice, as I hadn't been out in the wide open fields for a while now. When we stopped, I trampled Steve to get out, and immediately rolled in the grass, stretching out and breathing deeply, a smile on my face. It had been nothing short of a miracle that Bruce hadn't hulked out, my dad hadn't stabbed anyone, Uncle Thor hadn't demanded we stop for Pop Tarts, and Natasha hadn't killed anyone. Tony said he would send a plane to get my sister from Scotland, which made me smile. Freya would love America- she had never been as partial to the mountains of Scotland as me, but she loved forests. And behind Tony's house, there was a _large_ forest.

To be truthful, I deeply missed the mountains of my home. I missed Horse(named, of course, for Buttercup's horse in the Princess Bride), and I missed the magic surrounding the country. Finally, I stood up, and approaching Tony, said,

"Have you a stable?"

"What?" he asked.

"Horses!" I said, galloping about like I was in _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_.

"No…" he said,

"_aww!_"

"…But Pep can get some, right Pep?"

Pepper groaned, but flipped open her phone and began speaking into it quite heatedly. Tony smirked and pushed me inside, where Dad was already sitting down on a large couch, spread eagled and reading a copy of _The Hobbit_ by J.R.R Tolkien. Mum had told me once that she had introduced _The Lord of the Rings_ to my father the day they met, the same night my grandfather died, and the day before her life got turned upside-down. He grinned at me and glared at Tony, who said, hands in the air,

"You want that drink or not?"

Within minutes, one drink had descended into a drinking contest between the two. My father wasn't very good at holding his alcohol, and soon both men were utterly intoxicated.

"Question:" said Tony, leaning heavily against the bar, "Doesh that helmet of yoursh ever get in the way? Y'know, with the hornsh…" here he made a motion like Loki's horns with his arms, his speech still slurred, "… Have you ever run into the doorway?"

"Well," said Dad, his words slurred too(they _had_ been drinking really strong alcohol), "Once I got _really_ angry at Thor, and I threw it at a wall. It got shtuck. But…" he stumbled over, holding an arm up high, "All of the doorwaysh on Ashgard are huge!"

"One time," said Tony, "I flew the shuit into a wall. It took forever to fix it. I was going…" he seemed to be trying to puzzle out the speed in his head, but gave up, "_Really_ fasht."

"When Merida was little," said Loki, "And we lived in Ashgard, she shtole my helmet and would run around the palashe with it on, shaying she wash gonna take over Shvartalfheim."

I placed my head in my hands and sat down, blushing. I _had_ done that, I remembered vaguely, with another little girl.

"Lishten," said Dad, "I'm shorry for throwing you out a window."

"I'm shorry for hitting you with my repulshor." Said Tony.

"Friendsh?" asked my dad.

"Friendsh." Tony agreed, and they shook hands.

"Honestly!" exclaimed Pepper as she walked in the door. I was starting to think she said that a lot. "I can't leave you alone for more than _five_ minutes!" then she looked at me. "Your horse is here," she said, "Your sister is on her way."

"Thanks," I said, "What's for dinner?"

"Frozen Pizza," said Tony, at the same time Thor said, "Pops of Tart!"

Tony raised an eyebrow, and then swooned. Pepper caught him and pushed him back onto his stool. I grinned and grabbed a pizza, sticking it in the oven.

The next morning, my sister arrived, and brought with her a surprise for me. Thankfully it wasn't any of our step-siblings(I loved my brothers, but Aofie, my older sister, was _not_ nice), rather it was my best friend Aden. He had grown up with me, after my mum rescued him from a car accident. We drove Aofie literally crazy with our pranks, but that didn't stop us, as we kept them going. Needless to say, we had grown quite close over the years, and as such, we spent a lot of time together. He knew about my powers, if not my father's identity.

When he came off of the jet, I squealed and tackled him the minute I disentangled myself from my sister.

"Aden!" I exclaimed, squeezing him, "I missed you so much! Have you been safe? Are you okay?"

"Completley fine," he said, voice muffled by my shoulder.

"Yea!" said Freya, a smirk forming on her lips. She looked exactly like dad, with raven hair and her pale blue eyes. She was tall and slim in stature, and her skin was pale. Aden removed his head from my shoulder and looked at her in confusion, before shaking his head violently.

"Until Aofie threw him out of the house."

"_What_?" I screeched, throwing myself off of Aden and spinning to look at her, "_What_ do you _mean_?!"

Freya shrugged innocently, saying, "Uh-huh. When you left, Aofie decided that without you or mom, Aden could survive on his own. He _is_ eighteen, Meri."

"Aden," I said, "Is this true?"

He nodded. "I didn't want you to worry, Meri!"

"You've been alright?" I demanded, and he nodded again.

"Absolutley fine," he said, "I _can_ get a job, you know. I speak four languages, and I have a degree, Meri." Then his eyes fell upon dad. "Who's that?" he asked, staring at him. Loki asked the same question at the same time, and I blushed bright red.

"Dad, meet my best friend Aden. Aden… meet my dad. Er, Loki."

Aden froze and began to back up, but I grabbed his arm.

"Don't freak!" I yelled, and he looked at me.

"Oh, I'm not freaking!" he yelled, and I slapped him, causing him to calm down.

"Sorry." He said, and I smiled, leading him towards the black limo we had come in. As we sat down inside, he asked "So, how's my favorite Slytherin been?"

"Quite fine. And you got a job, Mr. Gryffindor?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Merry."

I grinned and poked him, saying, "Pippin."

We laughed as the car drove away, Freya grinning the entire time as she looked out the window. I never expected that things could go horribly wrong.

**Eh-hem. So, did you like? It was six pages in word, so in the middle of "The Third Skywalker's" and "Greatness Through Blood's" chapter lengths. REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**SilvertonguedDreams: Seems I have lost the document used to make Chapter Two possible. :(. But I hope you enjoy!**

**ConfusedSoAmI:Aww, thank you. I was very proud of that comment. It was what my fingers typed automatically, so I went with it.**

**MysticMayhem: Thank you! I try my best. But you are a good writer too!**

**Leigh Tate: Well, you got the response _and_ two more characters showed up. Hope you liked!**


	4. Chapter 4: the Dissapearing Lokison

**Yay, I updated! And it didn't take four months!**

**SpazticArtist: I was very desperate, wasn't I? And it doesn't matter if you planned anything, because to ramble is man, so long as he strives... oh, wait, sorry, that wasn't what Goethe said lol. No, I don't give a poop. You thought it was funny because I am hilarious, and you know it. ALSO, You can just do a Crack!Fic. Crack!Fics are fun.**

TONY STARK'S POV

I wasn't sure what to think of Merida's sister, Freya. On one hand, something about her made me nervous. On the other, she was just a thirteen year old girl who was in a new country and had lost her mother. Of course, I figured out how I felt after a few weeks, when Freya disappeared.

We woke up one morning, exhausted from the previous day's "Team Building Activities" to find yet _another_ piece of paper on the table.

Heh, maybe I should explain. Pep, being, well, _Pep_, decided to make a list of things we were going to do while hiding out from SHIELD. It was a rather large list, but we managed to do most of them.

Anyway, we found another piece of paper on the table, but this time Merida had already read it and was staring at it blankly, eyes tearing up. For the few weeks I've known Merida, she hasn't really ever shown weakness. She's always been strong, impenetrable- like an ADHD Natasha, actually. She'd never cried, really, never even looked sad- but at that moment, sitting at the table in a nightgown, her hair a mess, paper clutched in her hands, she looked shocked. Her shoulders were shaking, and I recognized the look in her eyes- I'd seen it on Thor, when we'd captured Loki, and on Steve when he found Peggy's gravestone.

Merida looked _broken_.

"Meri?" I asked, part of me knowing to be quiet in my words. I couldn't be myself right now- I had to play the part of a caring uncle. I didn't know what was wrong, but it had to be something bad. So I stepped forward cautiously and moved behind her, reading over her shoulder.

_Dear Meri, Dad, Aden, and the rest of the Avengers:  
I hate to do this, I really do, but I have to. I've had so much fun these past few weeks, with all of you guys, but I found out something horrible, and I have to know whether or not it's true. I've left. You needn't come after me, because you won't be able to find me. It's not your fault, not really- I'm just taking my own road. I don't know when we'll next meet, or on what terms it'll be. I just know that this is something I have to do. I can't intrude on Meri and Aden anymore, no matter how much I wish that what is happening wasn't, and I'm not an Avenger. I'm not a hero. I'm not even like Dad. I'm just a normal girl who got this magic that she can't control, and I'm using it to do something that will benefit our family. I'll miss you all, and never doubt I love you._

_ Love,  
Freya_

My jaw dropped. Freya had _run away_? What had she figured out?

"Oh, Meri," I said, letting my sympathy be sincere as I laid my hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Her shoulders shook harder and a sob escaped her, and soon she was breaking down at the table.

What the _hell_ was I supposed to do now? I didn't know how to deal with crying; it wasn't as if any of the women I knew burst into tears all that often. Was I supposed to pat her shoulder comfortingly? Hug her? Cry with her?

I went with patting her shoulder, but it didn't seem to do much of anything. In fact, within minutes, I heard the pounding of footsteps and the unmistakable voice of Loki echoing down the staircase.

"I swear on the name of Odin, Stark, if you have hurt my daughter in _any_ way, I will personally rip you _limb_ from _limb_ and watch the light fade from your eyes… Merida?"

Quickly, Merida crumpled up the letter into a ball and crooked her hand into a shape, a red glow appearing above her fingertips…

I grabbed the letter from her and tossed it to Loki, causing her to throw herself past me, across the table, and into her father, which sent them both falling down.

"Don't read it!" she begged him, and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why not? What is it?"

"Just please don't !" she begged, tears forming in her eyes. Pushing her off of him, Loki stood and un-crumpled the letter, reading it. His face paled, and he looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"What is this?" he growled, shoving the paper in my face, "If this is some kind of joke…"

"What?" I asked, throwing my hands up, "Are you suggesting that _I_ did this? That _I _wrote this letter?"

"What's going on here?" Asked Cap, who was dressed in a grey t-shirt and Iron-Man pajama bottoms(joke gift, don't ask). His blonde hair was tousled and he was rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He looked utterly confused.

"Didn't you?" Asked Loki, still angry looking.

"No!" I said, "I can't believe you actually thought I'd do this!"

Merida sniffed and stood, standing in between the two of us.

"He didn't do it, Dad," she said, "It was Freya. She's run off."

"What?" asked Steve again, stepping forward, "Can someone please explain…"

"Freya," I cut him off, "Found something out. Something that made her leave. Meri…"

"Don't call me Meri," Merida protested, but I waved it off.

"…what did she mean about you and Aden?"

She shrugged, hair bouncing around her shoulders.

"I have no idea," she said, "I'm as confused as you are on that part."

"Well," said Steve, "We have to find her. So, I guess we all know what this means…"

"Avengers, Assemble?" asked Merida, and I nodded.

"Go wake up Goldilocks, Ezio, Altair, and Bruce," I said, "We've got a girl to find."

-0-

"There's only one option," stated Natasha from her place at the end of the table, and immediately we all(minus Clint) said,

"No."

"C'mon, guys," said Clint, leaning forward, "SHIELD's after Loki and Merida, but they've got eyes everywhere. You said you found Loki the first time in like, what, ten minutes? Freya should be a piece of cake."

I opened my mouth to object again, but Steve raised a hand in a 'quiet' motion.

"It's up to Merida and Loki," he said, "It's their family."

Loki nodded, clasping Merida's hand.

"Contact them," he said, "They're our only hope."

"Alright, Princess Leia," I muttered, "Your choice."

-0-

"Welcome to the Helicarrier."

Loki leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Nice to be on board as a free man." I cracked a grin and followed Fury inside, ignoring his jab of "Going to hack into secure files again, Stark?" and simply remained silent.

"It's amazing how much a difference of people _not_ pointing every available weapon at you can make," quipped Merida from behind Fury, who turned and glared at her.

"Listen, girl," he said, "Officially, you aren't here. Officially, we don't know you exist."

"Fine by me," she said, "I'm just glad I don't have to pull a Tony _and_ steal my dad's lines. I am capable of coming up with my own witty retorts, you know."

She seemed back to normal, but there was still something in her eyes that seemed lost, thrown into shadow. I didn't like it. She looked too much like Loki(back when he tried to take over the Earth) and I was pretty sure it was making SHIELD edgy.

We reached the bridge without incident, and it was there that they set up the cameras to find Freya.

"Now," said Clint, showing a rare moment of kindness and clasping Merida on the shoulder, "We wait."

"I hate waiting," I grumbled, "It makes me bored. Can someone get me a computer?"

Merida cracked a grin.

"They're afraid that if you get ahold of a computer, you'll completely take down their security and post everything on Facebook."

I waved my hands at her, saying, "Please. Facebook is overrated. I'd post everything on _Tumblr_."

**Well, hoped you all liked it! Sorry it was short, but I was suffering from minor(what am I kidding, pretty darn major) writers block. Please Read and Review, and it will help me keep going.**


End file.
